Prior art navigation systems are able to provide audible and visual instructions by which a driver can navigate from a starting point to an ending point. The driving instructions provided by prior art navigation systems are either shortest distance, shortest time or, alternate routes around a traffic tie up or particular route. Prior art navigation systems do not consider an individual's measured driving ability nor do they consider whether a driver might have physical or age-related driving limitations or experiential limitations. A method and apparatus for adapting a vehicle's personality, or driving characteristics, which provides navigation instructions that are tailored or adjusted using analyzed driver performance metrics would be an improvement over the prior art.